


Catch Me a Catch

by seokonthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Matchmaking, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokonthat/pseuds/seokonthat
Summary: Donghyuck is known around campus as being the world's worst matchmaker. His friends get fed up with getting set up on the worst blind dates known to mankind, so they hatch a plan to get revenge. They set Donghyuck up with someone they think he'll hate. However, in this situation opposites attract...





	Catch Me a Catch

**Author's Note:**

> So... this idea hit me like a truck a couple of weeks ago and I found myself setting aside all WIP's to write this instead. I'm an incredibly slow writer but this prompt had my creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also I beta'd this myself which basically means this wasn't beta'd so I apologize for any errors in advance :) 
> 
> On to the fic!

There is a legend at NCT University that if you wish hard enough, an ethereal match maker will come down from the sky and find you your intended soul mate. This person has a magical 137.5% accuracy which is quite literally off the charts. He knows your soul even better than your mother does. And that fabled, iconic, majestic, awe-inspiring man is…

“DONGHYUCK!” The man heard his name. Another satisfied customer. It’s really just all in a day's work. No need to thank him, he’s just doing his job.

“Seriously stop daydreaming and listen to me.” Renjun was now waving a hand in front of Donghyuck’s face. 

“No need to thank me Injunnie. I don’t do it for the accolades. Although it you want to buy me some food I won’t say no.” 

The look on Renjun’s face could only be described as exasperated. “What the fuck were you thinking? Why would I possibly be thanking you after what could only be described as the worst night of my life?”

“No way! The worst night of your life was that time when Chenle pantsed you in front of our entire high school when you were wearing boxers with your own face on them.” Donghyuck insisted. Honestly nothing could get worse than that.

“Those were a gag gift from Jaemin! It would be rude not to wear them.” Renjun hissed back. He finally backed out of Donghyuck’s face and grabbed the seat across from him. “Also if you value your life then you won’t speak of that incident again.”

“So you’re telling me that your blind date was worse than that? Not on my life it was.” Hyuck was shocked. Impossible they should have hit if off. They had so much in common it was a guaranteed success.

“Why on this god forsaken earth would you have matched me with him?” Renjun’s face was turning red and he was swearing in Mandarin under his breath.

“Of course you would be a great match! You’re both struggling artists looking for your muses. He has the exact same views on Hyperrealism as you. I even heard him say _ ‘It’s about enhancing what you see, and not just copying reality.” _You say that all the time!” Donghyuck insisted. 

“The problem wasn’t about his thoughts on Hyperrealism. In fact art didn’t come up in the conversation at all.” Renjun huffed. He was crossing his arms and glaring across the table at Donghyuck. Luckily being his friend of 15 years made the scene more comical than terrifying.

“There’s your problem then.” Donghyuck persisted. “Why wouldn’t two artists talk about art?”

“Because I was too confused as to why you would set me up with someone who was 52 years old!” Renjun exploded.

“Age shouldn’t matter when it comes to love!” Donghyuck argued back. “Besides you said that you like your men a little older.”

“Yeah I said a little older Hyuck. Emphasis on the _ little _. I meant someone who was like 25 and no longer had their teenage acne. Not someone with one foot in the grave!”

“Byungwoo is lively. He practices racketball twice a week. He most certainly doesn’t have one foot in the grave.” Donghyuck was surprised. He was not expecting such a negative reaction from Renjun about this.

“Where did you even meet him anyways?” Renjun narrowed his eyes, the glare was now using 100% of its power.

“At the gas station.”

“So you set me up with a strange man you met at a gas station? That’s just fucking great. Did you even do a background check? I’m lucky I didn’t end up on an episode of Dateline.” Renjun tore open his backpack and took out his sketchbook. He started scribbling and was pointedly ignoring the other side of the table.

“I didn’t know you were this picky Injunnie. It’s not my fault.” Donghyuck pursed his lips in a pout. This move had an 80% success rate. His friend couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Renjun however remained unfazed, so Donghyuck relented. “Fine, the next person I set you up with will be around our age I promise.”

“If you think you’re setting me up with anyone ever again you have a big storm coming.” Renjun slammed his pencil on top of his notepad. “You couldn’t pay me enough to sit through another date with someone who knows what a Roth IRA is.”

“This is so weird. Usually I’m spot on with my set ups. If you had given him a chance I’m sure you would find some common ground and really hit it off.” So much for Donghyuck’s spotless record. His stats are going to take a major L after this. 

“Well you did get one thing right.” Renjun turned around his sketchbook to reveal a very realistic portrait of Donghyuck being impaled, devil horns adorning his hairline. “I certainly did find my muse for my next project.”

Donghyuck hated to admit it, but it was probably one of his friend’s better works. His muse was gorgeous, even when he didn’t have all of his guts. It was Donghyuck’s curse. He was so beautiful that no one wanted to date him, as they were all too intimidated. That’s why he’s so gung-ho about setting up all his friends, so that they won’t all be alone.

“Hey can you stop inner monologuing for a hot sec?” Renjung scowled from across the table. “I’m not done yelling at you yet.”

“Why are we yelling at Donghyuck?” A new voice joined the conversation. Jeno slid up next to Renjun and Jaemin joined Donghyuck less than a minute later.

“Because his taste in men is ass.” 

“So nothing new then.” Jaemin smiled while ruffling the aforementioned boys hair.

“You didn’t let him set you up on a date did you Injunnie?” Jeno looked alarmed. “You should have known better after my incident last semester.”

“And Jeno should have known better after you set me up with his ex boyfriend. Really Hyuck I have never met someone so clueless when it comes to matchmaking.”

“Nonsense. I’m iconic as a matchmaker.” Donghyuck retorted. He wondered if it was possible to sue your best friends for slander. They were really bringing down the legitimacy of his reputation as a human cupid.

“Name one match that has been successful. You need to be able to back up your claims. Support your data and all that sciencey shit.” Renjun was now adding very realistic blood with a red colored pencil to the picture, now entitled _ Date with the Devil, 2019: Colored Pencil on Sketchbook by Huang Renjun. _

“Doyoung and Joy are still together.” Donghyuck boasted. He had just seen the two eating in the cafeteria together just last Wednesday.

“You tried to set up Doyoung and Joy?” Jaemin burst out into laughter. “And you think they’re still together?”

“Of course they are. I always see them together.”

“They most certainly are not.” Jeno strongly denied. “First off, they are both gay. Why would you set them up together? Secondly they are the co-presidents of the KDAFP club. That’s why you always see them together.”

“The what now club? Now you’re just making things up.” Donghyuck whined. He truly needs to keep better company.

“The Keep Donghyuck Away from People club.” Renjun recited. “They meet twice a week in the small auditorium in the Foster building. 

“That’s the auditorium I auditioned for Pippin in!” Donghyuck was outraged. Why would anyone possibly need that club.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Renjun muttered under his breath. “Would it be better if they held it in an auditorium that you haven’t held rehearsals in?”

“It would be better if they didn’t have it at all.”

“There was an outcry for a support group and they stepped up.” Jeno explained. “It turns out a lot of people have needed a place to vent about their feelings after you set them up on dates from hell.”

“I went once.” Jaemin confessed. “It was after I had to sit through that date with Jeno’s terrible ex boyfriend. All he wanted to do was talk about Jeno and even asked me how to win him back. I was way too cute for anyone to think about another boy on a date with me. I even wore that pink sweater that’s a little too big for me and he still didn’t think I was boyfriend material.”

“But he was an Aries! Your birth charts gave out crazy compatibility vibes. It’s not my fault he still held a torch for Jeno.” Donghyuck tried to reason with his friend. “I have a method to my madness, you guys just suck at dates.”

“I do just fine.” Jeno butted in. “You begged me to go on a date with your friend from your Econ class and I finally did it.”

“That date wasn’t that bad!” Hyuck insisted. “You guys had a lot of chemistry together.”

“Yeah we had chemistry together.” Jeno admitted. “All the way up until his parole officer burst into the club we were at and said that drinking was in violation of his parole and arrested him on the spot. He still sends me letters from prison, Hyuckie. We only went on half a date.”

“Ok fine, I just thought he was into anklets. Vogue Italia said they were making a comeback. How was I supposed to know that was an ankle monitor?” 

“The flashing red light helped.” 

“Ok I don’t have to sit here and take this from you. Sorry that your dates were duds. It’s not my fault you guys are so picky. From now on I'd like to see you guys do better.” Hyuck gathered up his backpack and various papers that had scattered across the table. Just for good measure he also grabbed Jeno’s banana milk. He deserved it after the third degree he’s gotten. Also storming off left him with the upper hand.

The other three watched as their friend walked briskly in the wrong directly to his 1:45 Beginning to Screenwriting class.

“I think we might have been a little harsh.” Jeno was the first to break the silence. “You know he means well, he’s just really bad at setting people up.”

“Nah screw that.” Renjun disagreed. “He’s never going to learn his lesson unless we teach it to him.”

“Ohhh, feisty Renjun. I love it.” Jaemin leaned forward, his chin resting on the back of his hand. “And how do you propose we teach him this lesson?”

“Easy. We have to set him up on a date a million times worse than the ones he’s set us up on.”

“Impossible.” Jeno said through his war flashbacks. “There’s no way someone like that exists.”

“The good thing is we don’t even need to set him up with someone terrible, just someone that Hyuckie is the complete opposite of.” Jaemin was definitely on board with this idea. “Now what traits does he absolutely hate?”

“Someone uptight.” Renjun started a list on the back of his now finished masterpiece. “Someone who’s a stickler for the rules. You know he can’t stand anyone straight edge.”

“Good one.” Jeno was suddenly convinced to go along with this plan. Maybe this would help bring some peace and quiet to their friend group. “Maybe someone short? All of his ex-boyfriends have towered over him.”

“He can’t be a liberal arts major, and especially not theater. Give them no common ground to talk about anything.” Jaemin added. That was another trait in common with his exes. They were all artistic types. “Preferable a major in something that he’s called stuffy before, like Accounting.”

“Yeah he would absolutely hate all that. Do we even know anyone who fits the bill?” Renjun thought long and hard. “Where do we even find this loser?”

“Hey guys, long time no see!” Mark Lee walked straight up to their table. “I’m handing out fliers for our Church Bingo Night that my youth group is putting together. I would love to see you all in attendance.”

When he was met with three blank stares, he quickly backed out of the conversation as swiftly as he entered it, leaving his flier behind. “Um well, just a thought, haha. It’s going to be lit though! Be there or be square.”

“It’s like god straight up answered our prayers in the form of his favorite child.” Renjun shivered at the irony. Only after Mark was out of hearing range of course. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Mark’s so nice though. Are you sure that setting him up with Hyuck is going to be a disaster?” Jeno frowned. He wasn’t as sold on the idea as the other two.

“This will be Hyuckie’s worst nightmare.” Jaemin agreed with Renjun. They high fived in camaraderie. “You don’t get less edgy than Mark Lee.”

“Do they even know each other?” Jeno wondered. He tried searching his brain for any connection that the two of them could have.

“Doubtful. Hyuck never goes to school functions and Mark only goes to them.” Renjun was probably right. None of them could remember ever seeing the two of them together. “They both hang out in different social circles as well.”

“What even is Donghyuck’s social circle, just us?” Jaemin unintentionally destroyed his entire existence. 

“Well us and Taeil.” Jeno added. In fact he probably spent more time with Taeil then his best friends.

“Ok back to business you two.” Renjun snapped his fingers causing Jeno and Jaemin to sit upright, full attention on their friend. “So how are we going to force him on this date? You know he probably won’t go willingly.”

“Just say that we’re going to take him up on his offer.” Jaemin suggested. Donghyuck had all but baited them into a matchmaking lifestyle. “Say that we found someone perfect for him, and that he’s definitely better than all the dates that Hyuck set us up on.”

“You’re a genius Jaem. He’s never backed down from a challenge before in his life.” Renjun already got out his phone to start putting his plan in motion.

“Don’t we need to ask Mark first if he even wants to go on a date?” Apparently that step had only occurred to Jeno. 

“He won’t say no.” Jaemin slammed both his fists on the table. Their plan was riding on his involvement. “If he does, just say we’ll go to his stupid Bingo Night.”

“Ok Jeno you go talk Mark into going on this date. Say he has complete freedom to plan his ideal date. Do all the activities he’s always wanted to do with his significant other. There’s no way we can plan a less Donghyuckie date then he can.” Renjun let out an evil cackle. There’s no way this plan can fail.

“Why me.” Jeno whined. This wasn’t even his idea and he was getting suckered into doing the most work.

“Because no one can say no to you.” Jaemin and Renjun said in unison. Renjun took this time to force Jeno into a headlock.

“Ok fine, you guys win.” Jeno relented, double tapping out of his misery. “I’ll convince Mark. I’m warning you guys, I don’t think it will be that easy. Why would Mark willing go on a date with someone he doesn’t know.”

Jeno:

_ Hey Mark, it’s Jeno Lee, from college. I was just wondering if it wasn’t too much trouble if you would like to go on a blind date with one of my friends. I completely understand if you’re busy or if you have no interest in dating at the current moment. However, I just thought I would ask, seeing as we just saw each other moments ago. Remember, you passed me the flier about your Church Bingo Night? Just let me know in 1-2 business days if that is something that you would be interested in. Thank you in advance. _

“Now we just have to play the waiting game.” Jeno was happy with his correspondence. Another successful interaction with a human being. No less than 12 seconds later his phone lit up.

Mark Lee (from World History 102):

_ Sure! _

“What did you say about this not being easy Jen?” Renjun smirked, reading the response and already hatching the next part of his plan. “Now that Mark’s in, we just have to convince Hyuck.”

“I’ll take it to the group chat.” Jaemin volunteered.

**NO HAGS ALLOWED** 🤪 

Jaemin:

_ We’re so sowwy about earlier Hyuckie _

_ Will you ever forgive us _🥺

Hyuck:

_ you guys all owe me lunch but ur forgiven i guess… _

Jaemin:

_ I was thinking we could make it up to you in a different way _

Hyuck:

🤢 _you guys are hot and all but no thanks_

Renjun:

_ NOT THAT WAY YOU IMBECILE _

_ WE’RE SETTING YOU UP ON A BLIND DATE _

Hyuck:

_ Yeah right you guys have no taste _

_ No _ 🚫 _ thnx _🤬

Renjun:

_ So you don’t want to find out if youre a better matchmaker than us? _

_ Hmm I didn’t think you were chicken… _

_ Guess I was wrong _

Hyuck:

_ ugh you guys suckkkk _

_ now i cant say no _

_ Fine when and where is this date taking place? _

“Hook, line and sinker.” Renjun high fived the other two boys. “It’s like taking candy from a baby. But like a super evil baby. It’s like taking candy from The Boss Baby.”

Now all they need to do is wait for the impending disaster. Donghyuck Lee is going to rue the day he ever decided to set them up on dates.

//

The night of the blind date heard around the world, the three co conspirators decided to have a sleepover. That way when Hyuck finally relented that his matchmaking ways were harming the people around him, they can throw a huge party congratulating each other for a job well done. They stayed up until four in the morning, until they finally all fell asleep. They figured Donghyuck would come and beg them for forgiveness in the morning anyways.

True to form, they all awoke to an onslaught of texts in their group chat. The eagerly opened them, ready to pat each other on the back.

**NO HAGS ALLOWED **🤪 

Hyuck:

_ ok this is so weird _

_ totally not someone i thought u would set me up with? _

_ where did u even find this guy? _

_ I know ur up you monsters _

_ u set me up on this date and ur not even going to answer??? _

_ guys????? _

_ seriously????? _

_ u don’t even want a blow by blow of how my date went? _

_ Taeil would love me _

_ I’M GOING TO BURN OUR FRIENDSHIP BRACELET IN A FIRE _

Renjun:

_ Calm fucking down Hyuck, we just woke up _

_ Of course we want to hear all about your date _👿

_ oops meant to use _😇

Hyuck:

_ lets meet up _

_ this needs to be done in person _

Jeno:

_ We’re all at my dorm. See you soon Hyuckie! _

“This is it lads.” Renjun was giddy. Their twenty five minutes of planning had all been leading up to this moment. “How are we going to play this. Are we going to be shocked that it didn’t work out, or just shove it in his face?”

“We should play it coy.” Jaemin insisted.”Try to convince him that Mark deserves a second chance. That way we can torture him twice.”

“You guys are ruthless.” Jeno made a mental note to never get on their bad side. “I only agreed to this so that we can get this whole mess behind us.”

“Jeno stop being nice. Your date literally got arrested in front of you. Don’t you think some payback is in order?” Renjun made a good point, so Jeno relented.

“Fine, I won’t say anything about this plan. However, I’ll let you guys convince him to go on only one more date. After that we give ourselves up.”

“Fine Saint Jeno. Only one more date.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “We aren’t that mean, we wouldn’t convince him to marry the guy or anything.”

Before Jeno could respond, they heard a knock on his door. It was followed by another knock, and then close to twenty more in rapid succession.

“Calm down Hyuck, I’m coming.” Jeno leapt up to let his friend in. Donghyuck barged into the room and proceeded to tackle Renjun and Jaemin who were already seated on the floor. 

“Good to see you too.” Jaemin pulled the man puppy off of him. “I thought you were excited to tell us about your date.”

“Yeah I was. But you buttfaces slept in until noon. Also how dare you plan a sleepover when I can’t make it.”

“That’s why we planned it.” Renjun jumped on Donghyuck in retaliation, pinning him to the ground. “Now tell us everything. Leave out no detail.”

“Ok gather around kids.” Donghyuck unwrapped himself from Renjun’s death grip. He ignored both Jeno’s and Renjun’s protests that they were older than him.

“It all started on a day, not too unlike the one that’s currently happening.”

“So yesterday.” Renjun deadpanned. “It started yesterday.”

“Is this your story or is it mine?” Donghyuck remarked. “I’m just setting the scene, leaving no stone unturned.”

“Get on with it already!” Jaemin protested. “I want to hear all the dirty details.”

“We’ll get to the dirty details all right.” Hyuck’s face morphed into the devil emoji. Maybe Renjun’s earlier drawing was actually more realistic than he intended for it to be. “Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, it all started on a day, not unlike today.”

//

Donghyuck was nervous. He knows he puts up a fearless front, but he hadn’t gone on a date in over a year. It’s not like he never had opportunities, people were practically falling over their own feet to date him. He didn’t want to date just anyone, he wanted to date _ the one. _ Someone worthy of his attention.

It wasn’t like he didn’t trust his friends, but he was going into this date with extremely low expectations. He was expecting some sort of retaliation since they hated his choices so much. They also said that his date was planning everything which made Hyuck very uneasy. How was he supposed to plan the perfect outfit without knowing the location? Of course he made it work, but still. Before he managed to work himself into a nervous tizzy, he heard a knock on the door. Donghyuck ran over to the door and opened the door and instead of seeing the face of his date, saw a massive bouquet instead.

“You must be Donghyuck!” A voice permeated through the flowers. “I’m Mark, your date for tonight.”

“Are these for me?” Donghyuck knew how to be coquettish when we wanted to be. “That’s so sweet of you.”

“It’s bad etiquette to meet someone for the first time without bringing a gift.” The man finally passed the flowers onto Donghyuck who looked upon his suitor for the first time. 

Mark was around his height, had rosy cheeks as if he had just ran up the stairs and absolutely unruly hair. He was overall a very cute, wholesome boy. Very different from his previous boyfriends, but he supposed he broke up with them for a reason. Maybe something different is just what he needed.

“I’m going to find my good vase for these, do you mind waiting a moment before we leave?” Donghyuck was still acting shy, trying to figure Mark out first before slowly revealing his true personality.

“Woah I don’t even have one vase let alone a good one.” Mark laughed and it was contagious. Ok maybe this boy was circling past cute into the adorable category. “Do you mind if I come in, or is that being a little too forward?”

“No not at all.” Donghyuck loved his apartment, even though it constantly looked like the aftermath of an FBI raid. “Sorry it’s messy. I would say it’s not normally like this, but I would be lying.”

//

“Hold up a second.” Renjun butted in. “You let him into your apartment? Like the one you live in?”

“Yes Renjun, where else would I be?” Donghyuck scowled. They haven’t even left for the date yet and he was already getting crap from the peanut gallery.

“Did he see the mess and then walk straight out?” Jaemin was curious. “I think I would if my dates room looked like that.”

“To be fair, my ex boyfriends room did look a lot like Hyuckie’s.” Jeno added in for good measure. 

“Another reason for me to resent that whole situation.” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. He did not even mind the mess. In fact he said no worries, the mess just proves I’m living my life to the fullest. I know, I know, I was surprised too.” Donghyuck admitted after seeing the other boys mouths drop. He had been worried about letting Mark see his apartment. “Now, can I continue this story or do you have anything else to add?”

All three of his friends shook their heads and Donghyuck took a deep breath to continue his break down of his date.

//

“Oh I’m glad you think so.” Donghyuck reached on his tippy toes to grab his best vase out of the top cabinet. “Most people think I’m a mess.”

“Hey we’re in college, I’d be more worried if you weren’t a mess. This is the time to really explore who you are. No need to have your life together yet.” Mark was raking his eyes over the room. “It’s kind of cool, I get a sneak peek of who you are.”

“I’m more than my mess, I promise.” Donghyuck finished trimming the bottoms of the stems, filled the vase with water and arranged to flowers to his liking. After receiving many a bouquet from all his performances throughout the years, he had this flower thing down to a t. “These flowers are beautiful. I’m going to put them right on my kitchen table.”

“I’m glad you liked them. One time I gave someone flowers and it turned out they were really allergic and I had to bring them to the emergency room. I almost didn’t bring them today, but what are the odds that happens twice.” Mark scratched the back of his head and looked sheepish.

“Well I’m not allergic to flowers so you can give them to me whenever you want.” Donghyuck batted his eyelashes. Letting your date know that you appreciate presents is never a bad thing. “I am allergic to bees though. So as long as you don’t buy me those I we’re good.”

Mark laughed as if it was the funniest thing he’s ever heard. He should really keep this guy around, nobody thinks he's this funny.

“Bees. That’s a good one.” Mark slapped his knee. “I promise I’ll never buy you bees.”

“That’s all I can ever ask for in a man.” Donghyuck joked back. “So where are we headed and am I dressed ok? I guessed since I didn’t know where we’re going.”

“Oh yeah you look…” Mark trailed off, blush adorning his cheeks. “You look really cute Donghyuck.”

“Thanks, I really tried.” Donghyuck had tried on almost his entire wardrobe before settling on his outfit. “I’ve never been on a blind date before.”

“Me either.” Mark admitted. “I was so surprised when Jeno texted me and asked if I wanted to go out with his friend. Nobody has ever set me up with anyone before.”

“There’s nothing wrong with finding your own dates.” Donghyuck assured him. “You know what you like and go for it.”

“About that…” Mark squeaked out. He was turning red again, this time it was his whole face and not just his cheeks. “I don’t think I’ve ever been on a real date before.”

//

“HE WHAT?” Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno shouted out in unison.

“He’s never been on a real date before. The only exception is when he was twelve he asked out this girl in his class and they went bowling with his parents.” Donghyuck whispered, as if saying it softly makes it less of an invasion of Mark’s privacy. “She kissed him on the cheek and said they were better off as friends.”

“Who did he give flowers to then?” Jaemin demanded answers.

“I asked the same thing.” Donghyuck said. “It was his grandma. It was her wedding anniversary and he had to take her to the hospital.”

“That’s kind of cute.” Jeno was also blushing. That caused the rest of the gang to whip their heads in his direction. “What? Oh god that’s not what I meant. Obviously not the part where his grandma had to go to the hospital. The fact that he bought flowers for her in the first place.”

“Yeah I can’t believe you guys set me up with someone who hasn’t gone on a date in 10 years.” Donghyuck took the time to stare down all his friends. They all looked slightly guilty. “And made him plan the whole thing.”

“In our defense we had no idea.” Jaemin admitted. “This is the first we’re hearing about it.”

“Yeah Mark is a really down to earth cool guy.” Jeno was shocked at this development. “I can’t believe no one had snatched him up before.”

“I believe you guys…” Donghyuck responded as if he actually believed the exact opposite. 

“What do you even say to someone who's never been on a date before?” Jaemin wondered.

“I hope you reassured him that it was going to be fine.” Jeno really wished he never agreed to this plan. He felt bad that Mark’s first date was with a self proclaimed man eater. “I remember I was scared out of my mind on my first date.”

“Hmm I think I said something along those lines.”

//

“So I’m going to pop your dating cherry huh?” Donghyuck grinned. He didn’t think it was possible but Mark turned even redder after hearing those words. “Well Mark Lee, let’s see what you’ve got in store for us this evening.”

“Right! Yes! Of course!” Mark stiffly walked towards the door. “Do you eat? I made us dinner reservations at this cute Italian restaurant right off campus.”

“Actually since I was built in a lab I don’t need food to survive.” Donghyuck laughed. He then took pity on Mark who was low key freaking out. “I’m only kidding, you should have seen your face. Of course I eat.”

“Yeah I don’t know why I phrased it that way.” Mark giggled. His face was settling down and he seemed a little less jittery. “I guess I’m more nervous than I thought I was.”

Donghyuck grabbed his jacket and joined Mark by the doorway. He linked arms with his date who gave him an embarrassed smile. Hyuck decided to put him out of his misery. “Italian food sounds lovely, lead the way.”

Mark inquired about his classes on the short walk to the restaurant. He seemed genuinely interested in them too, pausing to ask questions about his teachers, classmates and the roles that he’s gotten since starting college.

“I've been meaning to go to a play here.” Mark enthused. “Now I think I finally have a really good reason to go.”

It took a lot for Donghyuck to blush, but that did the trick. “I’d like that a lot. We’re currently rehearsing for Grease so it should be really fun.”

“I’ll definitely be there. Oh here we are.” Mark lead them to a very swanky looking restaurant. The inside was poorly lit which is how you know it's going to be expensive. Donghyuck nervously thought about his declining bank account but he trusted Mark’s choice.

“Have you ever been here before?” Donghyuck wondered where he got this idea from. Mark had given his name to the hostess and they were quickly brought to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

“No it’s my first time here.” Mark admitted. “But this is where my brother and his boyfriend had their first date, and they’re still together four years later. I thought it would be good luck.”

//

“Shut up that’s so romantic.” Jaemin interrupted. He was always a sucker for this kind of thing. “I can’t believe he went to the same place his brother went on his first date. That’s beyond adorable.”

“Mark Lee has a surprisingly strong game.” Renjun sounded slightly worried. This date was going a little too well for his liking. “But knowing Hyuck that freaked you out right? Having someone put all that pressure on you.”

“A little.” Donghyuck admitted. “I told him that much as well.”

“Oh no you probably broke his heart.” Jeno worried. He was still regretting his role in this set up and sincerely hoped that nobody got hurt by the end of the night.

“No he was actually really sweet about it.” Donghyuck continued his story.

//

“Of course that doesn’t mean we will be dating four years from now.” Mark was trying to recant his previous statement. “I just thought it would create a good date atmosphere. You don’t have to date me ever again after this if you don’t want.”

“Hmm good to know.” Donghyuck glanced down at his menu, fearing the look on Mark’s face. “I could say the same for you. No pressure or anything just because you were forced into this by my friends.”

“Of course..” Mark bit his lip, his full concentration now on his menu as well. “Do you want to share an appetizer?”

Donghyuck looked at the prices and tried to figure out a way to delicately bring up that it was a bit expensive. Instead he said, “I’m not sure I can afford both an appetizer and dinner right now.”

Mark’s eyes got huge and started vehemently shaking his head. “Don’t worry about the pricing, I’m paying for everything.”

“I can’t let you do that!” Donghyuck protested. “You’ve already bought me flowers, I need to chip in somehow.

“No I insist.” Mark wouldn’t back down. “I’m the one who suggested this restaurant in the first place. I also got paid overtime at work last week. Please let me pay.”

Donghyuck finally relented. “So what appetizer were you thinking then?”

Mark had apparently done a lot of research on the entire menu. He recited which dishes had the most hype surrounding them. He even mentioned which were his brothers favorites. His enthusiasm for the restaurant was definitely infectious and Donghyuck had practically started drooling in anticipation. 

By the time the garlic bread got to the table, both of them eagerly reached to grab a piece. Instead of that happening, Mark accidentally grabbed Donghyuck’s hand.

//

“Ugh stop right now.” Renjun put his hand up. “I absolutely do not need to hear about your awkward hand holding.”

“So you don’t want to know what happened next? I promise you won’t find it cute at all.” Hyuck teased. When he realized all three of his friends were interested, he decided to hold for a dramatic pause instead.

“You’re killing me Hyuck.” Jaemin probably couldn’t lean forward anymore if he tried. He also looked almost murderous so the dramatic pause ended ahead of schedule.

“Mark retracted his hand so fast that an entire loaf of garlic bread launched into the air.” Donghyuck continued, laughing at his friends incredulous faces. “It hit a waiter in the face.”

“That idiot.” Jeno facepalmed. “Did you get kicked out?”

“Nope. Mark apologized a million times. I swear he looked like he was going to cry. I of course was completely supportive and backed him up the entire time.”

//

Donghyuck had not stopped laughing since the garlic bread flight twenty minutes previously. Mark groaned from across the table, clearly still embarrassed.

“I’m sorry” He apologized for the thousandth time. “I guess I don’t belong in nice places.”

“Nonsense.” Hyuck giggled. “You’re the most entertaining person in this restaurant. Usually that’s my job, but I’ll let you have it tonight. Next time be prepared for me to come for your title.”

“Please do, I don’t want it anymore.” Mark’s cheeks were still crimson, but at least he was smiling now so that was a vast improvement.

The rest of the meal passed with no fanfare, which usually bored Hyuck. However Mark’s ever changing expressions kept the mood up and they both really enjoyed themselves. Donghyuck was not used to having someone hanging onto his every word. Also meeting someone new meant he could tell all his best old stories without groans that someone has already heard them before.

The food ended up being amazing. Mark kept mumbling oh my god under his breath every time he took a bite and Donghyuck’s heart fluttered. Donghyuck was half tempted to try to Lady and the Tramp the situation but was too worried that would startle Mark into an early grave. Maybe if they did end up making it four years, they can come back and he’ll actually do it that time.

True to his word, Mark did end up paying for the meal. Donghyuck tried to at least pay for the tip, but Mark was adamantly against it. Donghyuck did do a quick check to make sure that he didn’t stiff their poor waitress, but he had given a very generous sum of money. That was about the sexiest thing you could do in Donghyuck’s opinion.

“I’m stuffed.” Donghyuck stretched his arms above his head once they got outside. “I haven’t eaten that well in awhile. I’ve been practically living off Ramen noodles.”

Mark frowned at that. “That can’t be very healthy.”

“Oh it’s not. My mom says that I’m lucky that I’m running around all the time or I would weigh twice this.”

“My brother doesn’t allow me to eat bad. One time he saw that I was eating McDonalds on my Instagram story and he called me and asked if I hated him and his cooking.” Mark shuddered at the memory.

Donghyuck laughed at that. “Well do you? Hate his cooking I mean?”

“Definitely not.” Mark shook his head back and forth furiously. “He’s a great cook. And if I tell him that I know someone that has been living off of Ramen noodles he will adopt you and never stop cooking for you.”

“That sounds nice.” Donghyuck blushed. It was a weird feeling not being scared to meet the family of someone you are halfway through a first date with. He couldn’t imagine the brother of Mark being anything less than amazing anyways. Must run in the family. “You should probably mention my Sour Patch Kids problem as well. I’m up to 6 packs a week.”

//

“Six a week???” Jeno face palmed. “Please come to the gym with me, I’m begging you.”

“You know that’s never going to happen.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You sounded exactly like Mark. He was practically begging me to go on his nightly jogs with him. Also shouldn’t you be more worried about Jaemin? He eats even worse than I do?”

“I’ve given up on him.” 

“Me too.” Jaemin chimed in. “This is who I am, don’t even try to change it.”

“So after this did Mark realize he was dating a human garbage disposal and decide to dump you on the spot?” Renjun asked sincerely.

“No he did not. He invited me over to meet his brother. Apparently he loves cooking for everyone and he’s really good at it.”

“That’s kind of fast right?” Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed. “You guys have only known each other for like two hours and he already wants his brother to cook for you.”

“Yeah it’s kind of fast.” Donghyuck admitted. He kept the second part, that he could already see himself eating with Mark and his brother for as long as they would let him to himself. 

“So is that it?” Jeno seemed disappointed. “You just went to dinner and then nothing else?”

“Of course not.” Donghyuck waved his hand in the air. “We’re just getting started. So we finished eating and since we were both so full Mark suggested that we take a walk to digest.”

//

“There’s this really cute park nearby.” Mark’s eyes lit up talking about it. “I jog through it all the time.”

“I could definitely use the exercise.” Donghyuck linked arms with him again, the blush appearing back on Mark’s cheeks “Lead the way. You never told me what you’re majoring in.”

“That’s because it’s boring.” Mark admitted. “I didn’t think you wanted to hear about it. When my friends were preparing me for this date, they mentioned to maybe not nerd out about my major because it scares people away.”

“Nonsense! I do think our friends would probably get along well though, seeing as they both have very little faith in us.”

“Ok, but you can stop my if I get too passionate.” Mark bit his lip and it was adorable. “I'm majoring in geological sciences.”

“Hmm.” Donghyuck thought on it.

“Yeah I always get that reaction.” 

“I’m not bored, I promise.” Donghyuck rushed to defend himself after seeing Mark’s face fall in disappointment. “I just don’t… really know what that is. Science has never been my thing.”

“Oh ok!” Mark’s face was no longer looking dejected so Donghyuck took that as a win. “I’m basically learning about the Earth?”

“You don’t seem very sure about that.” Donghyuck laughed. 

“It’s just so much more than that.” Mark gushed. “The more you know about the Earth, the easier it is to save it.”

“That makes sense.” Donghyuck nodded. He still wasn’t quite sure what it was but if it made this lovely boy light up then it couldn’t be boring. “And how do you plan on saving the earth?”

“Oh boy that’s a loaded question.” Mark stopped walking all together, trying to process it. “There’s so much we can do in our daily lives to make it better. I can give you a pamphlet if you would like.”

“You have pamphlets and everything? I’ll definitely take one.” 

“They’re compostable so I promise I didn’t destroy the environment making them.” Mark held up his pinky finger, which Donghyuck linked with his own. “I hope one day I can work as a consultant for companies who are trying to make their practices greener. Corporations are truly the biggest problem and where we should focus most of our efforts anyways.”

“Whoever told you this was boring was messing you with you.” Donghyuck stood in front of Mark so that he could see his entire face. “There’s nothing better than seeing someone passionate about what they do. Not very many people have that anymore. That just means you’re incredibly special.”

//

“Were you trying to kill the kid Hyuckie?” Renjun groaned. 

“You would not believe how red his face turned.” He cackled. “He sputtered and couldn’t say anything coherent for a good five minutes.”

“This date is going surprisingly well.” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows. He was happy for them, but this was the exact opposite of the plan. He then realized what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

“What do you mean surprisingly well Lee Jeno?” Donghyuck questioned. “ Didn’t you set me up on this date because you thought we would get along really well and wanted to prove you were a better matchmaker than I was?”

Jeno was stunned into silence so Jaemin took over for him. “Of course we did Hyuckie, what do you take us for? We’re just surprised you didn’t mess it up. This date is going too smoothly.”

“Oh so you wanted some drama? Then we’re getting to that part of the story…” Donghyuck trailed off and leaned back not saying anything else. All three of his friends waited for him to continue but he wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction.

“Do you want us to beg you?” Renjun went over to him and shook his shoulders as violently as possible, without causing harm to his friend. “That’s beneath us. Just get on with it.”

“Fine, fine.” Hyuck relented. “Just when I thought things were going great, he stopped stuttering and then tackled me to the ground.”

“He… what?” Jaemin didn’t think he heard him right.

“Tackled me to the ground.” Donghyuck shouted right in his ear so that he could hear him correctly that time. “American football style. Just right there on the pavement. It hurt like a bitch. My arm is scraped up and everything.”

“What the hell!” Jeno wasn’t one to swear, but he was shocked by this unexpected development. “Listen I’ve known Mark for awhile and he is the least violent person I’ve ever met. We wouldn’t have set you up with someone who would do that.”

“He hurt you?” Renjun whispered. This was definitely not the lesson that he wanted Donghyuck to learn and was feeling insanely guilty for instigating the whole thing.

“But why?” Jaemin asked the question that was in everyone’s mind.

“That’s what I was wondering too.”

//

“What the FUCK. Oh my god, what the hell is going on with you?” Donghyuck’s wind was knocked out of him. He was flirting one moment and the next he was laying completely under his date on the pavement.

“Oh my god, oh shit, are you ok?” Mark was still hovering over him on the ground, not making any attempt to get off him.

“What do you think?” Donghyuck sassed back. This had to be the weirdest first date he’s ever been on. 

Mark then started expecting his body for any wounds. “Oh my god, you’re hurt.”

“Yeah no shit. That tends to happen when you pound someone into the ground.” 

“Oh my god I ruined everything.” Mark looked like he was going to cry. “It was just coming for you and I felt like I had to do something and my mouth wasn’t working and I just saw red and this happened. I’m so sorry Donghyuck.”

“What?’ Mark had been talking so fast that he couldn’t fully process what he was saying. “What was coming for me?”

“The bee…” Mark replied softly, his voice barely audible. “You said that you were allergic and I didn’t want it to get to you. This date was going so well, at least I think it was and then I didn’t want to lose you.”

“You… tackled me to the ground because you didn’t want me to be stung by a bee?” It was Donghyuck’s turn for his face to go red.

“I’m sorry.”

“Mark… I’m not deathly allergic to bees. I just break into hives and then they go away in like two days.” Donghyuck didn’t want to admit it but the act of bravery was sweeter than everything his ex boyfriends had ever done for him. 

“Oh.” The blush was now back in full force and Mark lowered his head in shame. “Oh no. Oh boy I messed this up didn’t I? I never think before I act, I’m so sorry.”

“Mark, can you um get off me really quick.” Donghyuck was started to lose feeling in his thighs. Mark jumped off him at such a speed that Donghyuck could barely process what was happening. When he finally found his bearings, he took Mark’s hand that he was offering and leapt to his feat.

“Mark listen to what I have to say.” Donghyuck lifted Mark’s chin so that he could meet his eyes. “That was so stupid, but also pretty much the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me? You thought I was in danger and your first thought was to make sure I was safe. Most people wouldn’t do that. So no, you didn’t mess this up at all. I think it was incredibly sweet. You’re special Mark Lee.”

//

“So.. he tackled you to the ground so that you wouldn’t be stung by a bee.” Renjun’s face was unreadable. “Hyuck that’s…”

“He’s my literal dream man.” Donghyuck sighed. “Remember when I was getting mugged and my ex hid behind me and then ran off. Well Mark would never…”

“You can’t leave us hanging here!” Jaemin exclaimed. “What happened next?”

“Well he insisted that we go back to his dorm so that he could bandage me up.” Donghyuck rolled up his sleeve to show his battle wound.

“What 21-year old man has Spiderman bandaids?” Jeno wondered. 

“He’s perfect.” Donghyuck had literal heart eyes. “Anyways let me continue this story, it’s just getting to the good part.”

//

“Is that guitar yours?” Donghyuck wondered out loud. Mark had just finished bandaging him up and had literally wrapped him up in a blanket. Donghyuck was entirely too toasty but he appreciated the effort too much to take it off.

“Yeah that’s mine.” Mark was sitting across from him on his roommates bed. “I used to want to be in a band when I was younger, but I didn’t really have a talent for singing.”

“Will you play me something?” Donghyuck pouted, using his most effective flirting technique. It worked like a charm. He really wanted to hear his guitar skills. “I’ll do all the singing if you want.”

“Oh yeah! I’ve always wanted to do that with my boyf… with someone.” Mark blushed and quickly took out his guitar out of its case. He started quietly strumming it, making sure that it was in tune.

Mark was extremely gifted. Donghyuck spent the first 10 minutes just listening to him play. He found that he couldn’t stop smiling, as the excitement of the music was contagious. He waited until he heard a familiar melody and joined in. The two ended up singing all of f(x)’s Goodbye Summer together.

When the final chord rang out, Mark blurted out, “You have the most beautiful voice in the world Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck was affectionately known as Hyuckie by so many people, but it truly hit different when it came from Mark. “Thanks, we make a great team.”

Mark smiled brightly from the compliment. “We really do! We need to do this again sometime. That is… only if you want to. Don’t feel pressured or anything, especially since I practically just assaulted you like a crazy person. Literally just only if you want to…”

“Mark I would love to.” Donghyuck cut him off. “Do everything again.”

“Really?!” Mark smile got even wider.

“That doesn’t mean that I’m ready for this date to end though.” Donghyuck didn’t think he would ever be ready for that to happen. This night felt magical in a way. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well you did practically assault me.” Before Mark could protest, Donghyuck added in “Those were your words, not mine. However, I know how you can make it up to me.”

//

“Oh god I don’t want to know where this is going.” Jeno covered his ears. The other two also groaned, but looked moderately more curious.

“Calm down I didn’t have him dick me down right there.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I suggested we go for dessert.”

“Let me guess, you were the dessert?” Jaemin gagged.

“Ugh no! You guys have no faith in me!” Donghyuck took the time the give a small punch to each one of his friends. They all put up Oscar worthy performances pretending to be in pain. “Um actually I ended up taking him to Johnny’s.”

All three of his friends gasped at the surprise. Johnny’s was a local ice cream place that the four of them had discovered their freshman year completely by accident. It was life changingly good ice cream, and when they were well on their way to gaining their freshman fifteen all in one place, they decided to only go there when they absolutely needed it.

Whenever any of them were having an exceptionally bad day, they would end up at Johnny’s and it would magically become better. They spent every heartbreak crying into a different flavor. If one of them bombed a test, they would comfort them at Johnny’s. It was a very special place for each of them. 

“You really like him this much?” Renjun’s mouth was agape and his eyes were resembling flying saucers.

“I do.” Hyuck nodded in affirmation. “This was the best date I’ve ever been on and he just needed to know about Johnny’s.”

//

“So before we go in here, I have to warn you about something.” Donghyuck physically stood in between Mark and the door. “This ice cream is so good that you’re going to want to come every day, but you can’t. You can only come here on very special occasions or the magic won’t work. Also you’ll gain approximately one million pounds.”

Before Mark could respond Donghyuck took his hand and guided him into the parlor. Johnny himself was behind the counter which he took as a sign of good luck. 

“Donghyuck, what brings you here tonight?” Johnny smiled at him. “And with Mark of all people.”

“Wait you know about Johnny’s?” Donghyuck was surprised. It was a bit out of the way from their campus so they never saw anyone else from their school here. 

“I’ve known Mark even longer than I’ve known you and your gang.” Johnny laughed. “I just didn’t think you knew each other.”

“Johnny is my brother's boyfriend. The one I was telling you about earlier.” Mark explained. “I didn’t realize this was where you were taking me. You have good taste though, Johnny’s is the best.”

“Oh my god. My own personal hero is dating your brother.” Hyuck was in awe. “This is like fate or something. The same person who took your brother to that Italian restaurant?”

“Wait you took Hyuckie to our restaurant? Oh my god is Hyuck your date that you were freaking out about?” Johnny looked absolutely delighted. “Just wait until I tell Taeyong about this.”

“Taeyong is your brother?” Donghyuck was really learning a lot tonight. Taeyong frequently worked at Johnny’s and had helped his entire friend group through many heartbreaks. 

“Small world.” Mark smiled. He still hadn’t let go of Hyuck’s hand and gave it a squeeze for good measure. “This has to mean something.”

Donghyuck definitely agreed. It was as if all the stars have aligned for this very moment.

“Well ice cream is on me tonight.” Johnny declared, breaking the two away from each other. “Grab a seat, I’ll bring you your favorites.”

//

“So does this mean we all get free ice cream from now on?” Jeno wondered. Renjun and Jaemin looked equally delighted.

“Absolutely not. You can’t make my boyfriend’s brother’s boyfriends business go under.” Donghyuck scolded them.

“Why not?” Jaemin whined. “What’s the point in having hook-ups if they won’t give you free stuff.”

“Maybe he’ll give us a discount.” Jeno was hopeful.

“Am I the only one who was listening?” Renjun butted in, clearly freaking out. “You called him your boyfriend just now. Don’t deny it, I heard everything.”

“Hmm I guess I did.” Donghyuck smiled. “He walked me back to my dorm and just as I was about to go inside he asked me out.”

//

Donghyuck and Mark had held hands the entire walk home. Both of them had taken to walking extremely slowly so that they would never arrive at their destination. Eventually they did arrive however, but neither of them moved a muscle once they stopped in front of Hyuck’s door.

“So this is me.” Donghyuck stated the obvious. “I guess we should stop freaking out my neighbors now.”

“Um before you go, I just wanted to ask you something.” Mark looked nervous. He was fiddling with his fingers, which were still gripping Donghyuck’s. 

“Go ahead.” 

“I know I’ve never dated someone before, so I don’t quite know this for sure, but tonight was special.” Mark locked eyes with Donghyuck and never looked away. “I don’t usually feel an instant connection with someone, the way I felt with you tonight. I want to give this a go, if you do too.”

Donghyuck smiled back at him. “I have gone on more dates than you, but I can confirm that tonight was definitely special. I actually love setting people up on blind dates. Apparently I’m really bad at it though since no one I’ve ever set up has ever made it past the first date. So I was really nervous that my friends would try to get back at me with someone they thought I would hate. Instead they set me up with you, the sweetest, nicest boy I could ever ask for. I’m going to hate owing them favors, but you were worth it. I would love to give this a go Mark.”

//

“So you knew all along?” Renjun gave Donghyuck a sad smile.

“I know you guys better than I know myself. You’re my people. I would have been super surprised if you didn’t try something.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Are you mad at us?” Jeno looked like he was going to cry. Donghyuck shuffled over to his side and ruffled his hair and Jeno nuzzled into his touch.

“Nah, I know where your coming from.” The were now all huddled together and arms around each other. “I kind of have to thank you guys. You set me up with someone you thought I would hate and I found myself a really cute boyfriend. I guess opposites attract after all.”

“You’re welcome.” Jaemin laughed. “But seriously we’re sorry Hyuckie. I couldn’t be happier this worked out for you.”

“No, thank you guys, I mean it.” And Donghyuck did. “As a reward for setting me up on the best date, I promise to never try to set you guys up ever again.”

“Can we get that in writing?” Renjun muttered under his breath. Donghyuck still heard him but chose to ignore it instead.

“Well the story isn’t over just yet, so let me finish the rest of it for you.”

//

“Would it be too forward if I asked you to come inside for a bit?” Donghyuck bit his lip in anticipation. “I don’t want this night to end.”

“Oh um yeah I don’t mind.” Mark followed him inside his apartment once more.

“The couch is at least clean enough for us to both sit on.” Donghyuck had just finished physically throwing everything that was previously littering his furniture onto the ground. “Also, my roommate won’t be home until muuuch later. Just thought I would mention that.”

“So no one is going to walk in here anytime soon.” Mark looked nervous, but oh so cute. He was fidgeting, clearly trying to psych himself up to make the first move.

As endearing as that was, he decided to put his date out of his misery. Donghyuck leaned forward and put his hands on Mark’s shoulders. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Yes please.” Mark squeaked out. But he looked more confident than he had the entire night, which gave Donghyuck just enough gusto to follow through.

The kiss started off soft. Donghyuck gave him a quick peck before leaning back to check out his reaction. Seeing no trace of hesitation on Mark’s face he leaned back in for another. This one started off soft as well. Mark still had the taste of ice cream on his lips, which was overall addictive and Donghyuck wasn’t going to stop until every trace of it was off his lips.

Mark was just as eagerly returning his affections. Even though the boy hadn’t been on a real date before, he must have some experience kissing. Donghyuck was practically melting into his touch. Mark was also starting to get bolder. He licked across Hyuck’s bottom lip making the younger man groan. 

“You’re good at this.” He mumbled against Mark’s lips, granting him access. Mark’s hands responded by caressing the small of his back, underneath Donghyuck’s shirt. The touch alone was enough to send butterflies to the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t get enough of Mark’s touch. 

Vying to get closer, he sat down on Mark’s lap, the kiss still not breaking. Mark responded by littering kisses down the side of his face, ending at his collarbone. As he gently sucked on the spot, Donghyuck let out a low moan as…

//

“Ok enough of that!” Jeno physically covered Donghyuck’s mouth to get him to stop talking. “I do not need to hear another word about you making out ever again.”

“Why would you leave that part in?” Jaemin looked scandalized. “Think of the children Hyuckie. I’m not old enough to hear this yet.”

“This is your punishment.” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue. “You wanted me to go out with Mark so bad, now you get to listen to a detailed retelling of how our night went.”

“Absolutely not.” Renjun put an end to it. “We will not listen to your sexcapades Satan.”

“I didn’t even get to describe his tongue yet.” Donghyuck whined. “He does this thing with it and it’s honestly life changing. He starts by licking…”

Before he could finish the sentence he was violently tackled by everyone else in the room. This led to an all out pillow fight, which then led to a noise complaint from their neighbors. Donghyuck never got to finish his story much to the delight of his friends.

“What time is it?” Donghyuck questioned. All of them were lying on the floor, exhausted from exerting the minimum amount of effort the pillow fight had taken.

“4:17.” Jeno looked at his watch.

“Oh dang we should probably start getting ready. I’m going to run back to my dorm really quick.” Donghyuck started to move towards the door.

“Get ready for what?” Jaemin asked for the group.

“Oh I volunteered us all to go to that Bingo Night at Mark’s church. I want to officially introduce you to my boyfriend. Later losers, don’t be late.” And with that, Donghyuck was gone.

“We created a monster.” Renjun couldn’t help but laugh at the situation they had gotten themselves into. “I guess this is our punishment then. Let’s go get ready to meet Donghyuckie’s boo.”

“I still think it’s funny that we tried to find someone that we thought he would hate, and still did a better job at matchmaking than he’s ever done.” Jaemin giggled. 

“He truly is the worst matchmaker of all time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it so much.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are also always appreciated :) :) :)
> 
> Here's a link to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/djbibimbap) I'm trying to use it more so come say hi! I need more friends...


End file.
